Shogun Assassination Arc
by junellaloves
Summary: Contains What ifs Scenarios and their continuation. Focus on GinTae.


You're Beautiful...Just The Way You Are.

Author: This fanfic is consist of some What Ifs scenarios that can happen to Shogun Assasination arc so it's not really a straight story,just combining all of my thoughts in one huge compilation fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy! ㈴2

_Set in fugly shitty shogun Nobu Nobu era..._

_(What if scenario# 1: What if we Kill Two people? Let's get started!_

_Note: Please also read my summary at the very end. I have an explanation about this scenario.)_

_After what happened at Snack Smile. Gin grabbed Otae's hand as they ran from them. They stopped in a forest near Kabuki._

"Gin-san...What's happening..."

"You know the answer...You should let IT out and not the blood that was dripping on your neck..."

But Otae never took an action. Instead,she asked him again,"I don't mean that...I meant was,why we have to experience like this..."

Gin knew what she really wants to say,"and?"

"...why someone have to make sacrifices?..." Otae finally breaks down. Gin hugged her. Under his breath, he just said,"Don't worry...I'll definitely bring your smile back..." but Otae kept on crying and he can't do anything about it but to watch and it makes him paranoid. He doesn't want to see a woman cry...especially her. He didn't care if she's falling in love with Kondo. The only thing that grinding his gears was that fugly shitty shogun. He doesn't want everyone to experience it again.

The day of the execution came. Gin spent the day at the Kodoukan dojo.

"I'm coming with you..." said a lady with a broken smile.

"No you can't..." he said to her,facing in the other side.

"But I have to be there'-"

"-Kondo doesn't want to see you suffer because of him! And besides, we're bringing him back..."

"But he rescued me many times and now it"s my time to-"

"You can't!"

"Why not?!-"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" The sudden rise of his voice soften as he turned around to her. A tragic incident involving Shoyou came up to his mind,"...no more..." he said not looking straight to her eyes. The teary eyed Otae was just speechless. Gin started walking towards the door when Otae said shaking,"Please Gin-san...don't be so re-"

"-reckless, I know...As you said, I shouldn't be mischievous at my age. As promise, I'll bring your smile back" He turned around and smiled at her,only this time he's the one faking his smile.

_After a lot of fights (I'm not good in writing some action scenes and besides we're focusing on GinTae here) Gin&amp;Hijikata went to a place and only to found out the hardest decision Gin will make._

_"_Remember this one Gintoki?", said by the fugly shitty shogun Nobu Nobu (I think this is what the Gintama fans called the new shogun...well he deserves it). Gin remembered a bunch of Oboro's men infront of him,his two friends were helplessy tied up on the ground while his belived master was also waiting to be execute. And now,it's happening again. Nobu showed Gintoki a bunch of Mimawaragumi infront of them. On the other side, Kondo was kneeling down with his hands and feet wrapped in rope and a sword that was waiting thirstly to cut his head off by Sasaki. And the other side stood Nobume holding 3 swords at the back of a lady.

"How I wish you should never left her at the dojo or else she is now standing beside you and safe but your safety concerns got it away...Does Shoyou teach you that?" For the first time, he felt scared in a fight.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU PIECE OF-"

A sword was slowly cutting Kondo's skin,"Oops...if you continue that, you have to prepare your feet as your superior's head will be rolling towards you soon enough..." Hijikata has no choice and it was his first time not being able to think calmly.

"And besides, I'm not talking to you..." Nobu faced Gin," so who's your choice? The lady you promised to make her smile? Or the irresponsible chief that make you promise to your beloved friends in bringing him back and for the sake of the woman you loved?"

Here we go again...he hates to do this but it was obvious who he will choose. And by the looks from the ex-commander, it will be okay.

"I..."

"Oops!My bad! You made me wait..." A splash of blood appeared in his eyes. A scene where he killed a lot of beings and eventually,his own master, was now haunting him again. Sasaki cut Kondo's head off while Nobume pierce the 3 sword through Otae's body,making a faucet of blood coming out of it.

"This is the new era. And in my era, the more,the better..." Just in time, Shinpach,Kagura,Katsura&amp;the rest of the Shinsenggumi (I made them allies this time because of what happened to shogun Shige Shige...Bless him by the way) went there and saw the aftermath.

No one spoke for a moment. Just then,as if it was on cue, the two groups fought:one for the new era and one for protecting the era that was protecting them ever since.

(After the huge fight)

Only Nobume,Sasaki and the shitty shogun were able to escape but they were heavily injured. The fugly shogun lost an arm, Sasaki was hit on the stomach and can't move his leg,"Good thing my hands are okay or else I will no be able to text and send emails..." while Nobume can't move both of her hands and was hit on her left eye.

"I'm not finished yet...Shiroyasha..."

Meanwhile on that place, a bunch of Shinsenggumi were also down but few managed to stay alive. All of them were heavily injured. Kagura was calling Shinpachi's name while Shinpachi kept looking at his unconscious sister and keep saying aneue, trying not to pass out.

"Dammit!" Hijikata punched the ground that made his fist bled. He was kneeling in front of the decapitated commander. He can't even look at the body and the head. And besides, his eyes fixed on the other side.

Gin,who's covered in blood, pulled Otae"s body closer amd shook her up,"Wake Up Otae! Wake up!"

The conscious ones were just looking at him desperately. Kagura and Okita can't comtrol themselves not to cry from his desperate calls.

"Wake up! You can't die like that! You'll serve my favorite tamagoyaki right? Wake up you flat-chested woman!"

"Gin..."Hijikata murmured,"She will never wake up-"

"-SHE'LL WAKE UP! YOU BASTARD!" Instead of punching him, he was shocked to see for the first time Gin's tears starting to swell up in his eyes. And now his tears were also starting to flow out soon.

"OTAE!WAKE UP!PLEASE!Please..." but how many times he called, she will never, ever wake up...and he failed to bring her smile back. He will never see that smile again. Thoughts of this made Gin hugged her body. He promised himself not to cry so he was desperately controlling it but the more he controls it, the louder it emanates as the conscious ones heard him sobbed. "...Don't...leave...me..."

Katsura,who's leaning at the wall and also covered in blood,can't help himself but uttered,"I hate this world..."

_The day of the funeral came. The whole Kabuki pays tribute to the queen of Kabuki and the ex-commander and few police who sacrificed their lives for the name of_

_T the beloved Shinsenggumi. All the people we knew were there. Tetsuko, Saigo, Ikumatsu,name it, they're all gathered for this one morose event. Snack Smile staff were still pissed on what happened a few days ago._

_"Oh Otae-chan!" Oryou wailed as she hugged Ane (who had a rivalry with Tae) and made the loudest cry of all. Madao,on the other hand,"Where are they?"_

"Why you're here?" said by the chain smoker vice chief.

"Same reason like you have...You're not there to say goodbye to your superior..."

"...I already said goodbye...before he was put in the casket. Unlike you who didn't show up to her till this moment..."

A long pause occured before he answered,"It's because I got scared...that's why I failed to protect her...even broke my promise to gori..."

Hijikata chuckled that Gin still calling Kondo Gori," Here take this." He handed him a spicy chips snack. "Thanks."

"Sorry but I didn't able to find a sweet chips..." Gin didn't respond but continue munching the snack." We really have the same fate: we lost both our superior...have the same enemy, have our own taste of food and...we can't have the woman we love..." Gin suddenly stopped munching.

"I have to go. I hope you're okay with the spiciness of that snack because it will make you cry." He said as he left.

"Don't worry..." Gin replied even though Hijikata was gone (actually he's hiding...just like the ending scene in Mitsuba arc)" I'm okay..." Gin crushed the chip," I'm...not really okay..."

One day at Otose's snack, Otose,Catherine,Tama and Madao was watching Gintoki wallowed himself in drinking with other Joui samurais. He's happy to watch but they knew it's a serious matter.

"Come on Kanpai!Hahaha!"He cheered as he gulped another sake.

"I really want to change the world! That Nobu Nobu will get his head off!"

Suddenly,Gin went silent and walked away. Otose followed him outside.

"She's gone isn't?" He said,his back on her. Otose didn't respond so he turned around to face her,"She's gone forever,isn't?", showing his eyes flowing with tears. It breaks her heart so she hugged him instead. Gin kept repeating what he said and the only thing she could say is,"Don't worry Gintoki...I'll bring your smile back..."

_(What if scenario #2: Otae was never there and Kondo got killed)_

"Hijikata...Gintoki" it will be the last time he will say those names,"take good care of yourselves...Edo still needs you..." After a huge fight between Nobu's group and opposition, Kondo got stabbed by the shitty shogun himself. The two men listened to him as he lay down on the ground," Don't fight each other. Toshi, take good care of our men in Shinsenggumi. Guide Okita okay? Gin, take good care of Kodoukan and Shinpachi. Last thing,please tell her I love her.. Always...You two,please make her happy..."Then he saw a flash of light_'I think I did a great job living in this cruel world.'_ And he finally closed his eyes,forever.

She was waiting impatiently and nervously. Then the gate opened and her heart skipped a beat. She doesn't know if she's gonna be happy or cry. Only two showed up.

"We're sorry Otae..." They don't know what's the reason of her crying but she quickly hugged them both,"Good thing both of you came back..." And the two brave men were flustered. Toshi blushed and Gin's heart never had a kind of beat like that before.

After she finished wrapping their wounds, she went outside and took a deep breath. Gin followed her,"He said he really loves you...I'm sorry I didn't able to bring your smile back..."

"You did Gin-san", she smiled," You came back...You didn't do anything reckless..." But obviously she was still sad so Gin promised to the sky that he will protect her and make her happy so he hugged her. And they both felt safe in each other's arms.

(And now the new 4 Devas Arc began)

_(What if scenario #3: Otae insist to come with him and finally agrees. Let's jump towards the climax of the fight)_

Some Mimawaragumi distract Gin and Nobu found the opening. His sword is ready to pierce the heart of G-

"Ugh...Otae?..."

Otae was standing between them. Nobu was very happy to stick his sword while Gin felt his world just crushed that Otae saved him by shielding herself. Nobu removed the sword and happily walked away. Gin catched her,"Sorry...Gin...san..." He didn't move an inch or reply.

"Otae!" Hijikata happens to passed by. Gin carefully handed Otae to Toshi,"Can you please protect her...for me?" It's the first time he politely asked a favor to Toshi and Toshi saw the demon in his eyes. He nodded and Gin quickly followed the fugly shogun.

_(The two fought with a bunch of policemen around them..in the end, only one was able to manage to stand up. But he shitty shogun also managed to breathe)_

"Look around you Shiroyasha..." Nobu said lying on the ground,drenched in hisbown blood,"History repeats itself". He was referring the the old days were Gin was a samurai who killed a lot of people.

"Well...at least I have now a reason to kill" Gin was so tired and a lot of blood also was draining from him but he has to come back,"and that is to protect the people I love."

All of them were now safe,but heavily injured. Gin was carrying Otae when,"Gin-san?"

"I thought you were dead since you didn't move."

"Did you pull that out from one of my lines?"

"Hey...don't break the fourth wall.." Then a light but pure chuckles played on their lips."Sorry Gin-san..."

"Don't be sorry... I should be the one to say that."

"Are we safe? Is Kondo-san okay?"

He felt a slight pain but still smiled on her,"Yeah...". He sighed deeply,"Otae?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't do that ok? If I lose you, I'll never forgive myself..." His eyes didn't met hers, but she knew it was real.

"Don't worry...I will be the one to patch you up...but for this day I think I'm the one who needs it..." Then a laughter surrounds them.

_(What if Scenario #4: Gin was captured. In replacement, Zura, Kondo and Matsudaira was out of the execution. Knowing thee news, his Kabukicho friends went to the prison to visit Gin but he's nowhere to be found)_

"WTF is this?!-" Madao blurted out but a sword already pointing to his neck. Then tension rises when the fugly shogun came..."Hello folks! Nice to see you!"

"There's no nice in seeing you..." Otose puffed her cigarette straight to his ugly face.

"I will set a schedule of your execution since you're old and you have only numbered days to live..."

"It's okay. I can see my husband again and so that I can scare the shit out of your ass..."

Nobu liked her attitude,"Then it's settled. Anyway, Do you want to talk to him? It's his last day before the execution tomorrow. Oopps! My bad! Only one can talk to him-"

"YOU BASTARD!-"

"Do you want yourself killed,irresponsible commander in chief, Kondo Isao? He did this to free you all...remember that.. "

"Gin-san..." It's sounds like a whisper but Kondo heard it loud and clear.

"I'll asked him myself." Nobu proceeds to Gin's cell,"I think you hear the entire thing..."

After a less than a minute,"Otae come here, all of you get out!"

Then the moment came. Gin stood behind the bars while Otae desperately staring at him.

"Look for them,Shinpachi and Kagura needs a woman like you. Zura and Kondo can replace me..."

"But there's no one like you...Why are you doing this anyway? Are you not even afraid?"

"Nah...This way I can pay my mistake. I don't want to involve everybody."

"Are you doing this because of us?! You should prioritize your life-"

"-You're my life..."

They were both flustered. Gin decided to say it anyway,"...Your happiness is my happiness." Seeing her teary face that reminds her of Kondo breaks his heart,not knowing if its jealousy or love or both.

"But I'm not happy! I don't want you to die!"

"Don't worry Otae, I'll be fine. But in case there something goes wrong, just keep in mind of what I said. And you should stay at your home so that someone will patch me up and welcome me..."

"Time's up!" A Mimawaragumi police took Otae away. They took one last glance to each other.

The shitty shogun welcomed her outside, "You should thank me-"

"Please!" Otae knelt down,"Please don't kill him..." She really wants to punch that ugly face but her energy seems to drain because of these series of unfortunate events that the only thing she can do is beg and cry.

"You're the first one to protest my new era...I cannot forgive you for that...and even if you offer yourself to me, I will not settle for a cheap woman that the former shogun befriended with." He walks away as Otar stared at him with her teary but motivated eyes," Gin-san, don't worry. I'll do everything..."

_(Jumping towards the end of the fight between Gin's group and Fugly's group...)_

"I hope everyone's okay..." Otae said as she sat down on the front porch,watching the cherry blossoms. Even if they were having a disaster,mother nature helps them to ease the pain.

"Don't worry Otae-san...we're here!"

"Oryou-chan?" It happens that the Snack Smille girls showed up to her dojo."We'ree here for a mission. Besides, we want to help the people who fought to that disgusting shogun! We cannot forgive him by killing our two ladies!"

"But...we don't know what happened to them..."

"Don't worry" Ane reassured,"A giant penguin-"

"No,it's a duck!"

"Ugh! Nevermind we don't have much time...that THING informed us!"She winked at her. Then suddenly, a bunch of Joui and Shinsenggumi appeared in her doorstep. Kagura&amp;Shinpachi were also there and helped the girls tend their wounds.

But three men still not showing up. Otae bite her nails which is not her usual habit.

"We're home..."

She turned around and saw Kondo&amp;Hijikata carrying Gintoki on their shoulders.

"I'm home...told you,you don't have to worry...ugh" The wounds were deep that he needs medicine ASAP.

One day after, Gin regain his consciousness.

"Welcome home!" As usual,, a flat-chested woman is taking care of him but at the same time threatening him with her naginata.

"You're not trying to stop my breathing right?"

"Yeah..." Chuckles surrounds them."Come on, let's unwrap those bandages and put a new one!"She cheerfully said. While she's preparing the gauze,Gin was just staring at suddenly he grabbed her hand,"Thank You...for everything..."He just said something so sincere that pricks her heart and made her blushed. She still stay by his side and he did bring her smile back, that's 's happy.

"You're welcome!" She replied with the brightiest smile she can show to this man she truly loves sinve the day they both met

The end.

Author: I don't know if I'm the long lost relative of Sogou but I really like to see Gin breaks down, never wanting Otae to go. Oh well, that's my ideas. I hope you'll like it


End file.
